A forgotten monster
by wrex123
Summary: He was imprisoned for his brutality after the war it took the 5 kage and even then they couldn't kill him he let them capture him content to wait for the day when some one will free him and that day is here. Sorry not good at summary's. Fixed chapter 1.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first time writing a fanfiction (anything really) so my writing will more than likely be very bad but will improve. my updates will be sporadic. I will try to update as often as I can. This is a very op near godlike naruto and rwby crossover. Pairing is Naruto x Velvet.**

 **Naruto is mildly insane, very bloodthirsty and sadistic he also has a battle lust (like a mix between Hidan,Shukaku,Kisame and Kushimaru)**

 **Disclaimer: i dont own anything from Naruto or RWBY or anything else in this story.**

 **This story is rated (MA)for blood,gore,swearing,sexual situations,possible lemons ext.**

 **Narutos abilities,weapons and habit's**

 **Weapons**

 **Main weapon nuibari,**

 **Secondary weapons senbon,shuriken,ulaks, poison,explosive tags,predator dagger (I'll just call it a dagger),raijin no ken,gunbi(with nuibari),a rwby weapon I'll let you guys/girls decide that poll or pm.**

 **Abilities**

 **Suiton affinity on par with tobirama senju**

 **Implanted eternal mangekyō sharingan(left eye.I'll call it ems) kamui,flame control, amaterasu**

 **Jiton(sand) sand coffin,sand burial/giant sand burial,sand tsunami,grand sand mausoleum,**

 **:gōka makkyaku, katon:gōka messshitsu, katon:gōkakyū,katon:ryūen hōka,katostrength endan**

 **Enton(ems)enton:gōka makkyaku, enton: gōka messshitsu, enton:gōkakyū,enton:karyuu endan**

 **Suiton. Suiton: kirigakure,suiton: mizubushin,suiton:severing wave,suiton:suijinheki,suiton:thousand water needles of death,suiton:giant water vortex,suiton:water prison, suiton:explosive water shock wave,suiton:water shark missile,suiton:five man-eating sharks,suiton:water wave,suiton:suiryūdan,suiton: oil rain**

 **Genjutsu bringer of darkness,mirage crow illusion,shackling stakes(sharingan), demonic illusion:hell viewing**

 **Non-elemental jutsu kagebushin,kagekuni,kageshuriken,enhanced strangth,tree growth(he uses seal's to insta-grow small trees for his wire crucifixion technique).**

 **Personality**

 **He is insane and has no regard for human life unless he considers them a friend.**

 **He as a battle lust that gets him into situations the he should not have been in the first place.**

 **He gets restless if he cant fight or kill something because of his bloodlust.**

 **He likes to play when he fights offen aiming for non-vital spots to prolong the fight and because of his sadistic personality his enemies have been known to run when they recognize him on the battlefield.**

 **He doesn't like to use many jutsu but he does use the *kirigakure no jutsu* and a few small scale suiton jutsu regularly,only using large scale jutsu to thin the numbers of large forces. He prefers to use his weapons and hands to fight.**

 **Habits**

 **He likes to drink a lot the only problem with that is he like to sew things (using nuibari). It could be anything from a person/animal or an inanimate object such as a bar table,house anything close to him when mood strikes him.**

 **He likes to play the ocarina at night when he can take off his mask. He is also fond of the violin and guitar and offen carry's them in a seal on arm.**

 **He wears a Kiri anbu mask(look up Kushimarus mask)without the Kiri sign and the triangle is blood has a jagged scratch from the left eye brow to the bottom left jawline and dried blood splatter it. He almost never take it off only lifts it slightly to eat and only ever takes it off completely with his dear friends.**

 **He likes to leave some of his victims crucified on trees with nuibaris wire.**

 **Sorry for the long ass prologe/dossier. Sorry for the writing in this chapter.i didn't realize I was having the same issue on this chapter as I was on the second one,so I came back and fixed it as best as I could.**


	2. he's back

_'Thoughts'_

speech

*Jutsu*

 **"** ** _Insane speech"_**

Disclaimer: own nothing in naruto or rwby or anything else in my story

 **Awakend**

Time line 2204 year's after the forth great shinobi war 2 day after team placement (Rwby cannon)

Chakra has died out and been replaced by aura and dust a weaker version that is more defense oriented. relative peace will do that to ya makes you weak and feeble. Now let's begin, it all started with a piece of information...

White fang camp location: unknown

FIRE

DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY

Qrow is currently running for his life all for a piece of information.

"Qrow: it's a simple get in get the map get out it's easy they said don't get caught they said what could possibly go wrong they said well this apparently getting chased by an entire white fang owes me some drinks if I get out of here alive.

FLASH BACK 2DAYS

Qrow is sitting in front of Ozpin's desk drinking from his flask watching Ozpin,Glynda goodwitch and James iron wood general of the atlas military. The reason for this argument is that the white fang have been gathering at some place,now normally we wouldn't care that much but when six or seven hundred members coming and going including there leader Adam that catches some attention. the only thing we can think of that would draw that much attention is if they found something big and dangerous and if that is the case then we need to stop them.

He was pulled from his thoughts when Ozpin asked him if he would get a map from a camp luckily their is one close by it's a simple the map find out where their going,what their after and take it from them. Oh how he would wish he knocked on wood before going.

FLASH BACK END current time

Qrow had finally gotten way he pulled out the rolled up map and says you better be worth it. he pulls out his flask a takes a drink.

Time skip 1day

Qrow finally made it to beacon and goes Ozpins office.

Ozpin is sitting behind his desk drinking coffee and reading reports then the elevator door opens and qrow steps out looking worse for wear his clothes are shredded,small cuts and bruises all over him he walks straight past me to the liquor cabinet grabs a bottle and sits down.

Qrow gets himself comfortable looks at ozpin and calls him a dick for sending him on that mission then hands him the map

At the same time teams RWBY, JNPR and CFVY are sitting at a lunch table talking.

Ruby: how long till they send us on a mission?

Yang:ya a mission sounds good right about now!

Nora:what she said with a mouth full of pancakes

Ren:Nora please chew your food.

Nora: OK Ren she said with a mouth full.

Ren: sigh

Coco:you guys probably won't get a mission anytime soon we didn't get one till the end our first year.

Velvet: ya but be patient you'll get one eventually.

Blake:Velvet's right we'll get one in time.

Intercom:would teams RWBY,JNPR and CFVY come to my office Ozpin said through the intercom.

5 minutes earlier Qrow got changed wile he is looking at map.

Ozpin: looks at Qrow and say's it appears that they found some kind of vault in the mountains it says that they think it's some kind of weapon and they should be able to open it tonight this is bad Qrow,I'm sending you and teams RWBY, JNPR and CFVY to try and get inside the vault hold off the white fang till I can get James to send troops it won't be long but you have to hold that vault.

Qrow: 'I'm surprised at what Ozpin is asking but I can tell he has a bad feeling if the white fang get what's inside. besides we won't have to hold it long 30 minutes to an hour what's the worst that can happen'.He was pulled out of his thoughts when he was tackled by Ruby and yang smiling I looked at them and said OK boys and girls gear up for a defense bring as much ammo,water and medical supplies as you can. We'll be sneaking into a big white fang camp to get into a vault and holding said vault until James can send troops to relieve us and hopefully find out what is in it.

Blake: just how many white fang are we talking about here?

Ozpin:roughly 100 to 200

The collective jaw's of every one except Qrow and Ozpin are on the ground then a massive WHAT?!made them a little def for a few minutes when everyone calmed down it was coco who spoke.

Coco:two questions she looked at Ozpin he says yes?Coco asked how are we going to hold the vault against 200 people when there is only 13 of us?it was Qrow who answered this time.

Qrow: its simple really it a vault one way in one way out and its designed to keep people out the perfect defense area.

Coco:Ok makes sense but why are we doing this in the first place if it just an old vault?

Ozpin:because they think it's a weapon if it is we can't let them have it.

Ruby: do you know what is inside professor?

Ozpin: no but I have an idea but that is for you to find out.

Yang: well what are we waiting for let's get going i want to see what's inside the vault!

Everyone: OK! they cheered

Ozpin and Qrow smile at the teens

Qrow:OK OK let's go squirts.

Time skip:2 hours later,5 minutes to landing (their in a bullhead)

Qrow: every body ready?

Teams: RWBY,JNPR and CFVY: yes

Qrow:ammo?

Everyone:check

Qrow:water?

Everyone except Jaune:check

Jaune:check he says,not looking so good then he pukes.

Everyone: thats nasty.

Jaune: its a common thing! Blarrrg

Qrow: anyway,medical kits?

Everyone: check

Pilot: get ready I'm dropping you off a quarter mile away from the camp good luck.

Ruby:ok let's go.

15 minutes hiding in a bush near the vault waiting for them to get the door open.

White fang camp

Get that door open the boss is going to be here in an hour. We're trying captain but the blades keep breaking.' It's true when we found this place we were surprised, it was just a giant solid stone door with strange markings on it(seal's).the door itself is reinforced with an unknown metal (chakra metal),and huge chains that looked like they should be on a ship's anchor (you know those giant chains they use for ships)made of the same metal. It took us a week to cut though the chain and five days to cut though four of the five reinforcing bars on the door. We are almost though the last one and we'll see what is in side that is this important for someone to go through all that trouble to keep in the vault'.hey captain we're almost through,five minutes max sir!ok bust her open! Yes sir!

Qrow:get ready when they open the door we are gonna run in while there distracted and close the door behind us to slow them ?

Everyone:sounds good.

The captain:get the winches going!

Yes Sir! Start'em up!

Qrow:Go now!

They started running with Ruby at the front and Qrow at their back. They ran past the troops and into the vault,as Qrow ran past the winches his sword opened up into a gun and he shot the winches as the door was about to close he slid under it,well that was fun.

Ruby:Well what now?

Qrow:Now we find out what is inside. It will take time to get that door open again.

Yang:well what are we waiting for then,lets go!

Qrow: OK well it isn't like there's many ways to go.

Coco: well their is only one way to go so let's get going.

It is just one long corridor so let's get going. Yang said. We have been walking for fifteen minutes,how long is this tunnel?!Weiss exclaimed. It can't be much longer Blake said. look there's a door!Ruby said. Thats one big door, Nora said as they walked up to the door. It is 15 feet tall and 7 feet wide,with a lever on the side. Open it up Qrow said. Then Yatsuhashi ,Nora and and Yang grabbed the lever and pulled it,when the door opened they looked inside they saw an 8x8x8 cube in the middle of the room with multiple cutouts on all sides of the cube with chains coming out of them. They also saw a table with what looked like weapons and a mask, they walked over to the table to get a better view. Velvet saw the weapons and she took photos of them, when she saw what looked like a big sewing needle with wire coming out of the handle,she picked it up and looked at it trying to figure out what it was when everyone saw they came over and asked what it was. Velvet said I think it is a weapon of some kind,when Weiss said what kind of weapon is a sewing needle and what kind of idiot would use it. The second she finished her sentence the chains rattled especially the ones on the left and right hand side's. When they were looking for what caused it they saw another lever near the cube so they did what any curious teenagers would do and pulled it,which caused the cube to get lifted and what they saw made some cry (Ruby,Nora,Velvet, Pyrrha, Yang)some puke (Jaune,Weiss)and some pity( Qrow, Yatsuhashi, Fox, Coco,Ren, Blake) because they saw a "dead"man (he looks late teens early 20s)on his knees chained with big spikes driven through his limbs and a metal U shaped piece in his mouth.(imagine Ban from the Seven deadly sins episode 4) also Naruto has Ban's regeneration)tho if he wasn't "dead" he would be quite handsome he has straw-blond spikey hair and a scar that goes from his left eye brow to the bottom of his jaw that looked like is cost him that eye. He doesn't have a shirt on and he is well muscled but tall and looks about 6'9-6'11 and built for speed.(imagine kushimaru)his chest is covered in scars so are his arm's,the most prominent scar is tho fist sized jagged scar where his heart is.(when he took sasuke's chidori to the chest)tho you can tell that despite his tall and lanky frame that when he was alive he was very powerful.

Velvet: who and why would someone do something like this?

Qrow: because people have an infinite capacity for evil.

Blake: I wonder how long he's been down here?

Velvet: it doesn't matter let's just get him down she said still crying slightly,then she takes off the handcuffs and anklets that were keeping him on his knees. While this was going on Naruto was a bit annoyed by the ice ones comments about him and his weapon. He also doesn't like being called an idiot or having his favorite weapon insulted, but he doesn't want to kill them because most of them are teenagers and females,so he will scare the shit out of them.

Let it be known that while he revels in the slaughter of people,he does not enjoy killing children or females,especially when they are helping him,plus he hasn't seen a female in a very very long time. Two thousand years without seeing a pretty female will turn anyone into a pervert. Sue him. He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt his hands and ankles freed by the slightly crying rabbit girl (remember he doesn't know what a faunus is yet so it isn't raciest)she is about to pullout one of the spikes so he desided to make the fact that he is alive known.

Velvet: as she's about to pullout one of the spikes on his arm suddenly voice calls out to her and she looks around only to look into the crimson eyes(one is Kurama's eye and the other is a Madara patterned ems)of the one she's currently holding the hand of and freezes, when Naruto says thanks for getting the cuffs off she does the only thing a scared girl can do when she thinks she's taking to a zombie,she screamed and jumped back,this however drew the attention of everyone. when Naruto gets up he is faced with the collective weapons of everyone except the bunny girl. So he does the only thing an insane immortal can think of in this situation. He waves and says yo. At first no one knew what to do. But then everyone face vaulted at the greeting,when everyone recovered from the shock they had three questions which Qrow asked who,why and how?

Naruto: OK but firstly I'd like to thank you people especially the bunny girl who freed me from my shackles, who I still don't know the name of miss?

Velvet: Velvet my name is Velvet Scarlatina

Naruto: well its nice to meet you Velvet its not often one gets to meet such a beautiful girl.

Velvet: thank you she says with a cute blush.

Naruto: now before I answer any questions why don't you introduce yourselves?

Qrow,Qrow says.

Ruby, Ruby says.

Weiss,Weiss says.

Blake,Blake says.

Yang. Yang says

Jaune, Jaune says with a shaking voice.

Nora,Nora says excited.

Pyrrha,Pyrrha sauys.

Ren, Ren says.

Coco,Coco says.

Fox,Fox says.

Yatsuhashi, Yatsuhashi says.

Naruto: good nice to meet you. Now to introduce myself and answer your questions in order. my name is Naruto, I forgot my last name they just sweat dropped at that. as for why I was chained up in here and used as a pin cushion for these damn things he says,as he Pulled out one of the spikes and then the rest. Everyone watched as the wounds close up as if they weren't there in the first Place. But I digress he say's. As for why I was here well I'm an insane,immortal psychopath who slaughtered entire army's and fought the 5 kage which by the way are the strongest from my time, for shits an giggles only to surrender because I got bord he deadpanned. Oh and how I'm here at all is because as I said earlier I'm immortal. Everyone just stared at him blankly, trying to comprehend what they just heard.

Naruto: by the way not that I mind at all in fact I think their very cute especially on someone as beautiful as you but whats with the bunny ears?

Everyone except Velvet face vaulted trying to comprehend how he can be so care free and be a mass murderer at the same time,then they, remembered that he's insane and just settled to sweat drop at his care free attitude. Velvet was as red as a tomato,but she remembered what he asked.

Velvet:wait you don't know what a faunus is do you?

Naruto: he said nope while popping the p.

Yang:wait you don't know what a faunus is?!how long have you been in here?!

Naruto: what's today?

Blake:Friday.

Naruto: two thousand and something.I stopped caring after that he said casually.

Everyone: WHAT?!

Naruto: no need to yell,can someone give me a history of the world in five minutes or less? Five minutes later. Ok so the short version of it is that there's a race of half animal people who are discriminated against because a bunch of royal dick's that think they're better than them?,and there's a group of faunus for faunus rights called the white fang that were peaceful and is now a bunch of jackasses that think causing trouble will help their cause?,oh and lets not forget that there's roughly a two hundred members of said organization out there waiting until we leave?,and to top it off you have these things called Grimm that are soulless creatures that want nothing more than the total destruction of anything human or faunus,that the jist of it?

Everyone: yes

Naruto:OK then I've desided what I'm going to do 1.I'm gonna become a hunter 2. Destroy the white fang 3. Kill Gimm 4. Whatever else I can think of later.

Everyone just sweat dropped.

Naruto: well I'm getting my weapons and gear on to deal with the with the white fang outside.

Ruby:where are your weopons? she asked in excitement

Naruto:their on the table over there, in fact you guy's were looking at them earlier he says as he walks over to the table.

Yang:wait so those are you're weapons and clothes?even the big sewing needle she asked sounding skeptical about with the last question.

Naruto:ya they put them their as a taunt he say's as he changes into a pair of black anbu pants, gray combat Boots, a Black tank top and wrapped bandages around neck,arm's,hand's and puts striped gray wrist guards.(he basically looks like kushimaru he wears gray boots instead of sandals and he wears bandages on his arms to oh and his hair style is like the yondaime's).then he moves on to his weapons,he seal's his ulaks in storage seals on his palm's, he seals his gunbi in the back of his right hand and his poisons in his left hand he put's his dagger in his right boot and put's on his waist and leg pouches which have his explosive tags in the one on his lower back and senbon in the ones on his legs.(the reason is he prefers senbon and nuibari).finally he picks up his mask(which is basically kushimaru's mask but the triangle is blood red,has no Kiri symbol and has jagged scratch on the left side of the mask)in one hand and nuibari in the other,and smiles at Weiss and says to her.I don't appreciate your comment about my weapon ice Queen it has killed more people than the Grimm and you'll see soon enough why nuibari is a feared blade,his smile grows insane. every one shocked at his change in attitude and teeth their like a shark' puts his mask on and starts for the door the rest just to the vault door Velvet walks up and asked how are we going to get out the door is sealed he looks at her and says I can get it open. Weiss came up and asked how we are we going to deal with the white fang,help isn't going to be here for another 20 minutes?Naruto says we aren't,I am going to deal with the white fang alone.

Everyon is shocked at that statement and they voice that.

Weiss:you can't take on a two hundred people alone!

Ruby:ya you'll get killed!

Qrow says enough let's see what he can do,but if he is about to die we will step in he told everyone.

Yang:but uncle Qrow it's dangerous he could be killed!

Qrow: it's his choice to fight alone and we have to respect that.

Naruto's POV

We just made it to the door when Velvet comes up to me and says be careful. I'm confused but nod anyway.

I turn to everyone and tell them to back up and don't leave the tunnel they nod and back up a bit.I turn around and look at the door and say let the fun begin with an insane grin,as I get ready to punch the door(keep in mind he has tsunade's strength) I can hear them saying how is punching the door help us I punch it the door explodes and pieces go flying everywhere.I glanced back at them and see their jaws on the ground and chuckle insanely. I look around and see a lot of white fang and smile thinking of how fun it's gonna be to sew them together. Just then I stepped out of the tunnel,and make the hand sign and does the *Kirigakure no justu* and disappears into the mist. their was no sound at first then it like someone flipped a switch there was screaming,gunfire,explosions but the worst part was the high pitched maniacal laughter.

Five minutes earlier inside the mist

He's facing a two hundred men so he's going to use his *oil rain* which condences the mist into oil. He turn's half of the mist into oil that covered 150 of White fang. While their trying to figure out what is happening,he Pull's out a senbon and an explosive tag and wrap's the tag around the senbon.

Outside the mist Ruby and co

Why is half the mist turning black? Yatsuhashi asked

Just then a White fang member run's out of oil and straight at the teams. They prepare to fight but when he gets ten feet from them Naruto's dagger comes out of the mist and hit him in the back of the neck. The poor faunus was stuck to the wall ten feet from them,Ruby covered her mouth with her hand and said in a shaking voice say's he he killed him! Her eyes are shimmering with unshed tears as Yang go's to comfort Ruby. Qrow go's and gets the dagger but gets some of the oil on him. When he gets back he stands next to Blake and she see's the drop. She looks at it and say's when did you get oil on you? Then Qrow Connect's the dots and figures out what's about to happen, so he yells get down and plug your ears just as he finished his sentence all hell breaks loose.

Current time inside the mist

Naruto throws the senbon into the oil cloud igniting it Boooom the biggest explosion anyone there had ever seen just killed three quarters of the white fang force's present. Then the laughing started so did the gunfire and he was having a blast(pun intended)now to make an example. He grabbed nuibari like a spear threw it though the sternum(so he wouldn't kill outright but they would die slowly and painfully)of five of the fifty left, and caught it after it left the body' a swordsman found him so they fought the swordsman went to decapitate him so he blocked,when he did tho he pulled the wire causing the people who it runs though to scream in pain,This distracted the man which Naruto capitalized on and threw nuibari through his stomach and spine. He caught it when it left his body, and so it went he didn't get caught again he just went through his mist sewing people together until he had four bundles of ten body's (they died by now)and one of five,and thought the slaughter the smile never left his face (not that you can see it)and he never stopped laughing. Time to give the teams a show, Tho for some reason he feels bad about Velvet seeing this. Which is strange because he hasn't felt bed about anything since she died.(the reason I didn't give a back story is because I'm going to have flashbacks and little tidbits like that one)only five more to go let's have some fun! Was heard all thought the mist and out side five trees appear behind the last five men. And Naruto knew just how to do that, his favorite technique"Long sword art:wire crucifixion" followed by maniacal laughter was heard all over the mist as he started by throwing nuibari over and under one's arms jumping up into one of the trees wrapped the wire's around a branch and pulled him arm's out stretched to the branch leaving them dangling from it and wrapped a bit more wire around him including his legs and threw nuibari through is stomach. He repeated that process four more times.

Outside of the mistmist five minutes earlier.

He's torturing them and taking pleasure in it Weiss said on the Verge of throwing up.

I wonder what caused him to be this broken? Velvet said in a sad tone and her ear's were dropping slightly.

What do you mean broken? Coco asked sounding confused.

Ya isn't he just psycho that loves killing? Yang asked also sounding confused.

No I don't know what caused it but something made him like this Velvet said.

It's true it happens all the time with faunus when you treat someone like an animal long enough they turn into one. As i said before human capacity for cruelty is limitless Qrow said.

Just as they finished their conversation the mist disappeared. And they were shocked by the cruelty and brutality of the man in front of them, there were four bundles of body's with wire going in and out of them they could tell that they were made to suffer before they died. Body part's where laying every where from the explosion. Blood was every were but what got their attention was the five crucified people dangling from tree branches it was quite obvious what was happening.

Hey Qrow you need any information while I'm at it? Naruto asked.

No. you kids should go wait inside you don't want to see what's about to happen. Qrow said somberly he knows what he is going to do.

We should see this now. We signed up to be huntsman and huntresses we will see it when we leave beacon we should see it now when we can get through it. Rudy said teary eyed.

Yang hugs her sister and say's she's right better we see it now when have time to get though it.

Everyone say's We're staying

Ok don't say I didn't warn you Qrow said.

I can help you if you need it later people tell me I'm a good counselor. Naruto said. now where were we? ah yes now I remember he said as he turn's to the guy in the center. Why were you trying to get into the vault?

FUCK YOU! captain said.

Well now that wasn't very nice. But more fun for me. Naruto said and started laughing like a deranged psycho.

Everyone sweat dropped at his antics and thought he really is bat shit crazy.

After his laughing spell he said well then let's get started. He twirled nuibari in his hand and caught threw it through his left hand disappeared and caught it and threw it though the back of his right hand and his left knee. He looked at them and said. I can sew him twenty more time's let me know when you want the pain to stop or don't because I'm having so much fun! He said insanely with a laugh.

OK ok I'll tell you whatever you want to know just stop. the captain begged

Ok now we're getting some where. Why were you trying to get into the vault? Naruto asked

We were told there was some powerful weapon in it the captain said.

Now why would you need a weapon? Naruto asked

I don't know I just got the premonition to captain they didn't tell me anything I swear! The captain said

Thank you for the info but you will die he said that as he pierced every point he hasn't he pierced yet, He tied a knot in his wire and cut it so he would stay crucified. He repeated that process three more time's. When he got to the last one he cut him down. Everyone was shocked by that but then they heard what he said. Tell your leader I'm coming for him. then made a shooing motion and walked over to to bundles of body's. When got there he picked up the end of the wire and tied it to nuibari,he then started to pullout the wire from the body's, and he wrapped it up in his left hand.

With Ruby and co.

Why did he let that guy go?asked Ruby looking more than a little green

He's sending a massage. When they see him they will come here and see this Qrow said.

They hear him come over and look at him and he looks terrifying. He has nuibari in his right hand and a bundle of wire in his left,both were covered in blood and dripping. His mask has blood splatter on it making it look terrifying.

Naruto stopped in front of them and looks at them,he sees various reactions some looking sick some confusion and some pity?it's true Velvet and Blake are looking at him with pity for some reason. So he desided to lighten the mood and walk's over to Weiss and say's so who's an "idiot" that uses a "stupid"weapon? Weiss say's nothing. Thats what I thought Naruto said as he walked over to Velvet and stand's next to her and whispered an apology. I'm sorry if I scared you he said. Man i'm starving anyone got something to eat he asked. Eveyone face vaulted still not used to his care free attitude, one minute a killing machine next asking for a sandwich. When everyone recovered and Yatsuhashi gave Naruto a sandwich they saw bullheads coming.I take it that their with you? Naruto asked. Their with us. Qrow said. When the bullheads landed Ozpin, Glynda and James walked over to them and asked what happened here, apparently Naruto thought it would be a good idea to introduce himself. That would be my handy work(he gestures to the carnage) names Naruto by the way. As soon as he was finished he was surrounded by atlas troops. Naruto didn't seem to like that very much because as soon as it happened his grip on nuibari tightened and he got on the defensive,but before anything could happen Velvet got between Naruto and the troops. The rest of team CFVY soon followed as did the other team's. While Velvet was keeping Naruto from killing the atlas troop's while everyone else was keeping the soldier's back. While this was going on Qrow was telling Ozpin that Naruto wants to become a huntsman. You can't be seriously thinking about this Ozpin he crucified and tortured them and just left them like that! Glynda exclaimed. I have to agree with Glynda. Ozpin he is dangerous,look at what he did to these people. James said. True but look he isn't attacking James's men because the teams are there. He doesn't want to risk them getting caught in the crossfire. Ozpin said. I don't think he would hurt them in fact he seems quite fond of them because they don't fear him despite seeing how he fights and let me tell you it wasn't pretty Qrow said. He does seem very fond of them especially Velvet. Ozpin said.

This confused them what make's you say that Oz Qrow asked. Well look when they pointed their guns at him he didn't really care he only got ready to defend himself, but when they pointed them at Velvet he was going to kill them but the other teams got between them and he can't defend twelve teenagers and kill fifty men by himself. said Ozpin. Well no shit Oz your right the maniac has a crush on the bunny Qrow said with a smirk. Well time to end this before it gets out of hand,James call off your men Ozpin said. This is a terrible idea Ozpin but it's you choice. Stand down men!James said.

When they put their gun's down everyone calmed down. Ozpin walked over to Naruto and asked how would you like to join beacon and become a huntsman?

 **that's chapter 1. Let me know if my writing has improved and what you thought of the fight scene i know it was short. Also the pairing is NarutoxVelvet. Naruto will be rotating between team's RWBY,JNPR and CFVY. the fight scenes will get better over time so bear with me. I'd also like to thank everyone who reviewed the prolog.I have taken all your advice into consideration,so thank you for your support. PS. Sorry for the extra comma's and periods for what ever reason some times it doesn't save what I wrote unless I add a comma or a period after it. So sorry if a word or two is missing in a sentence. I tried to fix it as best as I can.**


End file.
